Lo peor
by yatinga
Summary: Era leal sincero, callado, conciso, responsable, adinerado, educado, respetuoso, pensador de cuidado, valiente, con un gran sentido de unión familiar, fuerte, hábil, sabio, dedicado, decidido, impenetrable, solitario, misterioso, poderoso, intimidante, suave, cuidadoso, empático y sencillo. En pocas palabras: Noruega era lo peor que podía pasarle a la humanidad. NorBela.


Noruega abandonó la sala de reuniones junto a su hermano, hablando en un tono suave y tranquilo a su lado al que el chico asentía, negaba o emitía pequeños comentarios igual de quedos. Tras ellos avanzaban Finlandia, soportando el griterío de Dinamarca, y Suecia, que se había empecinado en cargar a Sealand y que le contara que tal su fin de semana con Inglaterra; el niño hacía tanto o más ruido que el danés.

─ ¿Nos vamos ya?- Natasha se giró a mirar a su hermana, que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa, justo igual a la que esbozaba Lituania, detrás suyo.

─Sí, claro.-ella se dio la vuelta, observando como el castaño daba un ridículo saltito nervioso al clavarle los ojos encima. Toris parpadeó nerviosamente, retorciendo sus manos y mordiéndose el labio como una colegiala, desviando su mirada al suelo o a la pared o a cualquier otra parte que no fueran ni ella ni ningún ser vivo e incluso haciendo un bailecito histérico con sus pies.-Deja de moverte como si tuvieras una culebra en los pantalones.-le exigió, molesta.

Lituania se detuvo como si hubieran pulsado un interruptor, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

─Perdón.

Bielorrusia evitó realizar la denigrante acción de rodar los ojos al mirar como Estonia y Letonia también se habían quedado inmóviles y sin respirar cuando paseó su mirada azul sobre ellos. Eran terriblemente melodramáticos y le daban ganas de abofetearlos.

─Natasha.-la llamó entonces Rusia, con la voz más o menos al mismo nivel de temblor que la del báltico. Ucrania estaba a su lado, aferrada con seguridad al brazo del eslavo.- Os acerco yo al aeropuerto, tengo el coche en la puerta.- Oh, sí, Iván recordaba muy bien ese caro, capitalista y lamentablemente necesario gasto de comprarse un coche para moverse por el resto del globo, en su casa se apañaba muy bien con el transporte público, pero está claro que no todo el mundo puede darse el lujo de tener los espectaculares trenes subterráneos rusos. Natasha aceptó su otro brazo, plegándose a él con alegría nada patente en su rostro pétreo y blanco. Iván tembló otro poco, mirando con pena al trío de temblorosos que solían vivir en su país-Ah, lo siento, no hay hueco para vosotros. Tendréis que ir andando.

─No pasa nada.-consoló Letonia, que era el más pequeño y el que tenía más cojones de los tres.- Alcanzaremos algún taxi.

─Sí, una pena que tengáis que ir andando… Otra vez será.-se dijo para sí mismo Rusia, ignorando completamente al pequeño chico de pelo rizado y evitando que Estonia sufriera un infarto.

Salieron del edificio sin tardar demasiado gracias a los grandes pasos del eslavo y a la velocidad natural de sus hermanas para seguirle el ritmo. Se dejaron aclimatar las dos por la suave melodía de la radio del auto de Rusia, que iba en el asiento delantero, protestando por algunas canciones y tarareando en otras, sumido en su mundo; ellas dos estaban sentadas detrás porque, a pesar de que la mayor le hubo ofrecido el lugar de copiloto junto a Iván, a Natasha le apetecía más abstraerse con el paisaje de las calles pasando a toda velocidad y el sonido de la música de fondo, en silencio.

Yekaterina notó a la velocidad del rayo que algo estaba fatal con su hermana cuando esta le rechazó el sitio junto a su ídolo, pero prefirió cerrar la boca hasta que su consanguíneo se hubo enajenado con la conducción y el ruido que escapaba de la radio.

─ ¿Natya?-le preguntó con tranquilidad y un tono bajito, dando un toque con la yema de su dedo sobre el dorso de la mano de la bielorrusa, quien volteó perezosamente la cabeza en dirección de la rubia con los párpados caídos y un imperceptible suspiro cansino.- ¿Te pasa algo?

─No creo.-Katya abrió sus ya de por sí grandes ojos con asombro por la contestación, mirando como en el cristal empañado por la calefacción quedaba la marca de un dibujo borrado con saña, obra de su pariente.-Estoy algo cansada, nada más. Dormiré en el avión y cuando llegue a casa ya estaré bien.

─Quizá tendrías que llamar a tu jefe y pedirte la tarde libre, no tienes buena cara.-se preocupó la mayor.- Es posible que te esté dando un colapso por el estrés o algo parecido, está muy pálida y tienes ojeras.

Natasha se tocó discretamente bajo los ojos. Ah, así que incluso con el maquillaje se le notaban. Negó con la cabeza, frotándose los párpados con furia y mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un chillido exasperado.-No, no voy a dejar de trabajar. Necesito distraerme de alguna manera, estoy segura de que si me quedo quieta me explotará la cabeza; tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y como me pare a hacerlo voy a reventar. Un café cargado y se arreglará todo.

─He oído de tu jefe que te quedas mucho tiempo en la oficina, hasta altas horas de la noche.-intervino Rusia, bajando el volumen de la radio y prestando atención a la conversación con un deje bastante notorio de curiosidad. Bielorrusia se forzó para no estampar su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla de su hermano. El auto le había salido muy caro.

A Katya casi el dio un patatús al oír aquello.- ¿No estás durmiendo bien? Tendrías que ir al médico, Natalenka. Sí, somos países, pero también podemos enfermar; y tú vas a acabar postrada en una cama como no bajes el ritmo, señorita.-le regañó, con los ojos azules brillantes de angustia e inquietud.

Natasha se quedó por un segundo parada, mirando a su hermana con los ojos como platos de abiertos y casi sin respirar. Sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra el impulso de frotarse las sienes y pelear con sus pensamientos, que de nuevo se desviaban en dirección de ese sujeto exasperante y rubio. Ese maldito cretino, niño bien, de cara bonita y modales de aristócrata que paseaba su culo pretencioso por todo el edificio de reuniones y se mantenía calladito en los congresos para aparentar que le importaba todo lo que decía el orador de turno, que aportaba respuestas corteses y buenas ideas cuando se le pedía opinión y que tenía un especial don, desconocido hasta hace un par de semanas, para atacar los nervios de Bielorrusia.-Ya no soy una niña, Katerina, puedo cuidarme sola.

A Yekaterina se le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca con culpabilidad.-Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Natya.-Se excusó.- Lo siento.

Ella cogió la mano de su hermana y la apretó con afecto, sintiendo la pesada mirada violeta de su hermano justo en medio de los ojos, escrutadora e inquisidora. Oh, así que Rusia sospechaba de ella. A Natasha se sentó como un cubo de agua fría el que Iván la mirara de esa manera, culpabilizándola.

Bajaron del coche en el aeropuerto y Ucrania, todavía lagrimeando, abrazó a sus hermanos y se despidió de ellos, disculpándose de nuevo con Bielorrusia por agobiarla y dejándole a esta un amargo sabor de boca que de nuevo Iván se encargó de potenciar con su inspección vacía. Él, aprovechando esa malicia que pocas personas conocían, la guio de un hombro hacia su terminal compartida con pasos tranquilos y desesperantes, pagó los billetes para ambos con caballerosidad, procurando coger un par de vuelos que tardaran su tiempo en llegar y que lo hicieran simultáneamente para poder interrogar a la benjamina de la familia a gusto.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Natya?-le preguntó con sosiego.

Natasha no era tonta y había visto de sobra las intenciones de Iván desde el coche; sabía de buena fuente que no se iba a marchar a su casa hasta que el mastodonte exsoviético no se hubiera quedado tranquilo de que no le pasara nade preocupante. Y lo peor era que él sí que la conocía, por lo que podía acertar con sus problemas sin despeinarse y hundirla en la miseria únicamente chasqueando los dedos.

─Hace un par de meses fui al museo de historia de Minsk y estuve recordando un poco como éramos de niños. Ya sabes, de cuando Skandynajiva y sus hijos pasaron un tiempo con nosotros.

─Fue una época bonita.-afirmó Rusia, mirando al techo.-Recuerdo que nos lo pasamos muy bien y aprendimos un montón sobre cómo vivir en la nieve. Y tú te hiciste muy amiga de uno de ellos, aunque creo que ya no os habláis.-añadió con pena, comprobando distraídamente los horarios de los aviones en el panel de llegadas.

─Me fui de vacaciones una semana después, a España, donde hace calor, ¿sabes?

─Tiene que ser un tipo muy agradable; no hemos vuelto a hablar en serio desde la época de antes del franquismo. Tenía unas salidas muy graciosas.-comentó al ver que ella se quedaba callada mirando al suelo, jugueteando con sus pulgares de manera nerviosa.-¿Te hizo buen tiempo?

─Me encontré con Narviehija.-soltó entonces.

Iván seguía sin entender qué tripa se le había roto a Natasha. Hasta que pensó.- ¡Norvegiya!-exclamó, dando una palmada.- ¡Ese es su nombre, el del chico de Skandinaviya con el que te llevabas tan bien! ¿Te reconoció?

─Claro.

Sí, claro que Noruega la reconoció. Y ella a él, para más faltar; el niño escuchimizado y con el ceño del fácil fruncir se había convertido en un joven fibroso y delgado con cara de nada y unos ojos increíblemente azules que vestía un bañador un poco más grande de su talla y a quien rodeaba un nube intoxicante de hormonas femeninas por obra de las mujeres de la playa. Natasha intentó no sumarse al grupo de desesperadas que baboseaban al ver a la nación, y se obligó a mantener un semblante fresco e indiferente cuando él lanzó una mirada por la explanada de arena y se detuvo en su toalla con asombro nada patente, caminando a la suya propia para secarse el pelo rubio de agua salada y dirigiéndose en su dirección con la tela sobre los hombros y su chorreante y húmedo bañador provocativo.

─No esperaba encontrarte aquí.-la saludó él, tomando asiento en la arena al lado de su toalla. Bielorrusia batalló y venció al arranque que sufrió su cuerpo de cubrirse frente a Noruega, y se estiró e incorporó sobre la esterilla para darse a sí misma una sensación de seguridad. Sensación que aumentó cuando Lukas dio un disimulado pero indiscutible repaso de su figura.

─A veces nos cansamos del frío, como podrás comprobar.

─No, yo he venido porque tenía que huir de Danmark, estaba empeñado en pasar unas vacaciones conmigo.

─No lo veo por aquí.

─Se lo encasqueté a mi hermano y a Finland. Sé que Sverige me lo perdonará, pero por el momento también estoy escapando de él. Están en América, Sealand quería que sus padres practicaran un poco el idioma y a Tino le hacía ilusión.-dejó caer él con un encogimiento de hombros humilde.-Yo necesitaba sol, de todos modos, así que Spania me recomendó su casa para tomar un descanso.

─ ¡Hombre! ¿Hablando de mí? Espero que bien, ¿eh?-tras una risotada estruendosa, España delató su presencia, un par de toallas más a la derecha.- ¿Os lo estáis pasando fenomenal por aquí? A los guiris os gusta la playita, creo, y hace un solete muy majo. Luego os invito a un batido de mango, que los que hace Lolo, el del chiringuito, están buenísimos y fresquitos. O a una sangría, están de rechupete.

Bielorrusia no acertó a comentar nada ni a preguntar qué rayos hacía el castaño justo en esa playa de toda la península y a tan corta distancia cuando otra voz que no esperaba oír se le adelantó desde la orilla del mar. Inglaterra se acercó al íbero a zancadas enormes, sin mirarles si quiera, y se sentó de golpe en la toalla que había al lado del español, sacudiéndose el pelo de agua y dándole a este un golpe en la cabeza.

─ ¿Pues no te tengo dicho que dejes de molestar a los turistas? Así ninguno va a quedarse en tu país, y mira que necesitas el dinero. Lo siento, es que el pobre es así.-Inglaterra se quedó petrificado medio segundo al ver a Noruega.- ¡Ah, buenos días, Norway! ¿De vacaciones? Yo he pedido permiso en el parlamento.-se apresuró a añadir.

─No hace falta que te justifiques, Arthur.-le disculpó el nórdico con su cara inexpresiva y un tonito ciertamente burlón.-Es cierto que tu época rebelde de adolescente fue bastante tardía y explotó en los ochenta, pero creo que ya eres un adulto responsable como para estar dándome excusas de lo que haces y de lo que no.

─La costumbre.-se avergonzó el inglés, recibiendo otra risotada castellana como recompensa.

A partir de ese punto, la discusión hispano-angloparlante era tan obvia que Natasha sacó el frasco de protección solar, se dio por los brazos y se levantó, dispuesta a darse un baño y olvidarse de que al intentar huir de las tediosas reuniones nacionales había acabado en otra mucho más absurda.

─No te has dado en los hombros ni en la espalda.-informó tras de sí Lukas, sosteniendo el bote de crema en las manos. ¿Había hurgado él en su bolsa para cogerlo? Seguramente sí. ¿Le había robado algo? No estaba para pensar en eso, desde luego.-Con lo blanca que estás, vas a acabar quemándote si no te hechas.

─ ¿Qué más te da?

─Es bastante molesto, te lo digo a sabiendas.-aseguró, señalándose la leve tonalidad rojiza de sus hombros, signo de que unos cuantos días antes había sido víctima del inclemente sol mediterráneo y sus mortíferos efectos. La piel se veía tirante e irritada.- Prefiero no tener que escuchar tus quejas en las próximas reuniones.

─Tú lo has aguantado bastante bien.

─No es una experiencia agradable.-Lukas blandió sus ojos azules contra ella, retirando con apenas alargar la mano el largo pelo blanquecino de la espalda de Natasha.-Lo hago por ti.-añadió como si no hubiera quedado lo suficientemente claro la primera vez.- Te dolerá toda la piel.-aseguró entonces, estrujando el bote de plástico sobre su dedos.

Bielorrusia se estremeció y brincó cuando el mejunje frío tocó su espalda. Ella no le había dado permiso a Noruega para tocarla, desde luego, pero él parecía ajeno a su mirada acusadora y seguía con la tarea de frotar la pasta, que ya no estaba tan fría, sobre sus omóplatos. Natasha oteó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera España e Inglaterra se estaban fijando en ellos. Sí, de vez en cuando se escuchaba a algún íbero soltar una risita en bajito con la palabra 'guiri' en ella, aunque no sabía lo que significaba, pero sonaba ridículo.

Cuando Noruega separó sus manos al terminar con su espalda, habiéndose tomado premeditadamente su tiempo, Bielorrusia se dio la vuelta, intentando coger la botella de crema solar, pero él levantó su brazos, manteniéndola fuera de su alcance.

─ ¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Narviehija?-le asaltó indignada, mirando cuán lejos estaba el bote de sus manos.

─Que no he terminado, faltan tus hombros. Y los empeines. Son las zonas más dolorosas si te quemas. Escuecen mucho y no te puedes vestir ni calzar sin que te ardan.-explicó, cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola a su pecho sonrosado.- Mira, yo todavía tengo la piel caliente y hace días de quemarme.

Natasha fue vencida por su mismo subconsciente, dejándose llevar por el estímulo de tocarle. El cuerpo de Lukas estaba cálido y la piel bajo sus manos se sentía rasposa e irritada, los músculos enterrados en ella enviaban suaves contracciones cuando la nación frente a ella movía los dedos de las manos y se veían dolorosas. Bielorrusia confirmó para sí misma que no debía de ser una sensación agradable.

─De todos modos, tampoco soy tan pálida como tú, no me quemaré.-aseguró al aire, retando con la mirada al nórdico. Lukas evitó que se diera la vuelta manteniendo su mano sobre su pecho, observándola fijamente.- Si no te importa, deja mi bote de crema de nuevo en la bolsa y ciérrala, para que nadie meta la mano, como has hecho tú.-recalcó.

─Puedes acabar como ese hombre de allí si no me haces caso.-advirtió de nuevo, ignorando sus protestas y señalado un turista con todas las papeletas de ser alemán, en bañador y con la piel del color de un tomate a punto de reventar.-Es uno de los casos más exagerados, pero el dolor es el mismo, te quemes lo que te quemes.

─Mira, me da igual lo que…

─Por una vez en tu vida, Natasha-cortó Lukas con un tono más acerado e imponente-, ¿te ves capaz de dejar que te ayude? Una vez.

Bielorrusia apretó la boca, evitando mirar al guiri alemán con todas sus fuerzas y clavando sus ojos en el suelo. Dos segundos de indecisión fueron suficientes, y al levantar la mirada, detalló casi sin querer, pero queriendo, el cuerpo del noruego, deteniéndose deliberadamente en observar la fina y cuasi invisible línea de vello rubísimo que nacía bajo el ombligo de la nación y corría a esconderse de las miradas bajo el bañador de él.

─Haz lo que quieras.-musitó, bajando los brazos y aprovechando para lanzar otra ojeada pequeñita al espécimen de hombre que tenía delante.

¿Qué? ¿Por ser mujer no podía mirar? Tenía ojos en la cara y Lukas un cuerpo de infarto, realmente habría sido un pecado sin perdón el no haber echado si quiera un vistacito de refilón. Y algo más de un vistacito también.

El noruego, por su lado, fingió pasar por alto ese nada discreto gesto por parte de Natasha y volvió a echarse crema en las manos, satisfecho consigo mismo por laguna razón sin especificar. Acababa de resolverse la noche sin comerlo ni beberlo.

─ ¿Tienes planes para cenar hoy?

─Espera, espera.-cortó Iván, mirando a su hermana, quien le estaba relatando la historia omitiendo bastantes detalles e impresiones personales. El ruso llevaba ya un rato boqueando, sorprendido del cúmulo de casualidades que se habían dado en su hermana.- ¿Tuviste una cita con Norvegiya el mismo día de hablaros después de tantos años sin contacto alguno?-se asustó. Y de repente se puso lívido.- ESPERA. ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL?

Decir que Natasha era la envidia de manzanas y tomates era quedarse corto.- ¡No! Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante y hablamos un rato, nada más.-se indignó. Iván flipó un poco a su manera, mirando a su hermana con los ojos del tamaño de fuentes de porcelana.- Va en serio, Vanenka, hablamos del clima de nuestros países, de las fiestas recientes, de economía y del pasado.

─ ¿Y al día siguiente? Seguro que ese maldito lo tenía todo planeado y quería meterse en tu cama. ¡Voy a matarlo!-siseó con una sonrisita prieta y tensa, olvidando casualmente el que Bielorrusia fuera ya una mujer hecha y derecha, con casa propia y vida propia que no necesitaba de un familiar celoso y enrabietado para sentirse segura.

─Al día siguiente ya estaba en su casa, Vanya. En Osla.-aclaró Natasha con su típico tonito impersonal y vacío, levantando una ceja en dirección a su hermano.

Iván se quedó por unos instantes perplejo, parpadeando lenta e inquisitivamente hacia ella, pensando con detenimiento el meollo del asunto-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces, Natalenka?

Natasha no supo aclarar la duda de su hermano, y cuando ambos tomaron sus respectivos aviones y llegaron a sus casas, todavía seguía con el interrogante clavado en el fondo de su cabeza, molestando con su sola presencia.

.

¿Lo peor de todo? Otra tediosa reunión improductiva que le había hecho perder un tiempo valioso en el que podría haber estado en su casa adelantando trabajo, en el cine o paseando por algún parque, no rompiéndose la cabeza con el griterío de esas bestias pardas que se hacían llamar a sí mismos naciones y caballeros respetables. Resultaban ser, nada más, un grupito de desequilibrados que iban a los congresos para ver a sus amigotes, beber y armar jaleo, molestando a las personas decentes que, como ella, sólo acudían para cumplir con la norma y ver si podían sacar algo útil en aquella ocasión. Bielorrusia sabía que ya era hora de perder la esperanza pero, por algún motivo desconocido, todavía se negaba a rehusar de su fe en la humanidad. Nunca aprendería.

¿Lo mejor? Bueno, ¿había alguna parte que se pudiera llamar así? Había visto a su hermano y se disculpó con Ucrania por lo de la otra vez, a lo que la mujer se puso a llorar de la emoción. De nuevo. También se divirtió cuando Lituania se pilló los dedos con la puerta y cuando a Estonia se le desmontó la silla justo cuando se estaba sentando, obra de Prusia, quien ni siquiera debía de haber acudido, pero lo hizo para verse con el par de tarados que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

Quizá valdría mencionar que Noruega la saludó discretamente al verla entrar en la sala, y que se acercó a ella cuando terminó esa 'acumulación de ideas estúpidas en un recinto cerrado' que solían llamar junta.

─Me llegó esto al correo el otro día.-informó, pasándole un sobre de color caramelo.-No pude evitar mirarlo, lo siento, pensé que era para mí.-encima del papel estaba el sello de la línea de hoteles que ambos habían escogido para sus vacaciones. Natasha lo tomó, a sabiendas de lo que era sin siquiera abrirlo.-Veo necesario añadir que es una lástima que seamos países tan al norte, me gusta la cuarta foto, y espero no molestarte, pero me he tomado la libertad de hacerle un duplicado. También he añadido algo de mi propia cosecha.- añadió antes de salir por la puerta, donde Dinamarca e Islandia estaban esperando, ambos con un intenso color carmín en la cara, producto del intenso sol de las playas estadounidenses. Bielorrusia pudo ver el placer en la sonrisa y la mirada de Lukas al pellizcarle un brazo al Rey del Norte y escuchar tanto su alarido como sus quejas y moqueos después. Cabe destacar que ella elaboró otra sonrisilla maliciosa y que, Noruega, al voltearse para hablar con Finlandia y mirarla accidentalmente, correspondió con moderación.

No seré cursi y diré que a Bielorrusia le saltó el corazón el en pecho ni que el mundo adquirió una tenue y mágica tonalidad rosa, ni que sus latidos se acompasaron mágicamente con los de Noruega y mucho menos que dejó escapar un suspiro de sus rosados y suaves labios que aleteó como una bella mariposa una mañana de primavera resplandeciente.

No, ni mucho menos, porque justo detrás de ella se materializó Rusia con la cara más tiesa que la cuerda de un arpa y los ojos de asesino que provocaron el inicio de la Guerra Fría. Noruega frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño al darse cuenta de que era el receptor de esas ansias asesinas, abrió la boca para decir algo y, finalmente, echándole un par de huevos que los nórdicos desconocían que tenía, cambió el rumbo de su caminar en dirección al armario todoterreno eslavo.

─No me gusta que me mires así, Russland.-le advirtió con un tono helado y cordial, demostrando que era de poco amedrentarse por las cuatro cabezas y media que le levantaba el ruso y que este hacía cerca de cinco como él.

─A mí no me gusta que mires a mi hermana, Norvegiya.-contrarrestó el otro, irguiéndose como un gallo y sacando pecho, aumentando aún más su altura colosal.-No quieres que te pase nada malo, ¿verdad?

─No quiero ser maleducado, Russland, pero tengo ojos en la cara, tu hermana es una mujer libre y tú no eres nadie para impedirme a mí, que te saco unos años, nada. Será mejor que te des la vuelta y te vayas por dónde has venido antes de que me dé por convocar una junta por amenaza infundada.

Rusia mantuvo ese rictus estoico y estirado en las mejillas, sonriendo tan falsamente como podía serlo una moneda de cartón de tres euros. Su enorme mano hizo amago de presionar la cabeza de Noruega o de levantarlo de su pulcra camisa a rayas, pero un manotazo del más bajo le obligó a devolverla a su sitio, ahora más cabreado si cabía.

─No has querido hacer eso.-advirtió con un siseo, desaparecida ya todo intento de sonrisa.

─Si no hubiera querido, te aseguro que no lo habría hecho. ¿También ibas a agredirme? Pensé que la época de cavernícolas ya la habíamos superado todos.

Rusia apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta. Suecia y Dinamarca le siguieron, indicándole rápidamente al noruego que ellos se encargaban de que no se pasase de listo; Finlandia y Emil cogieron a Peter y se marcharon también procurando dejarles solos con velocidad.

─Vas a acabar provocando una guerra cualquier día.-protestó Bielorrusia, regresando a la sala de reuniones para poder expresarse de forma cómoda e íntima.

─No parece importarte demasiado.

─Si lo haces, es obvio que me pondré del lado de mi hermano.-amenazó con seguridad.

Lukas levantó las manos con gesto pacífico y socarrón, como si ella le estuviera encañonando con un arma.-No lo dudo, Natasha. No me he enfrentado al gran comunista exsoviético que me tuvo subyugado en la Segunda Gran Guerra para que tú te me lances ahora al cuello también. He venido en son de paz.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Narviehija? Mi hermano se va a enfadar mucho conmigo sólo porque estoy aquí en vez de con él, y más con el numerito que has montado.

─El que se ha ido como un niño enfada ha sido él.-se excusó.- No te molestes conmigo cuando te he defendido de ese bruto.

─No necesito que me defiendas de mi hermano, cretino.-se enfadó ella, girándose con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llameantes al escuchar como insultaba a su ídolo.-Dime de una vez lo que quieres antes de que me largue y te deje aquí tirado.

─Recordar.-se limitó a contestar él con los hombros encogidos, alisándose las no existentes arrugas de la camisa con un tic nervioso.- De cuando éramos niños, para ser más específico. No miento cuando digo que te acuerdas de esa época.

─Déjame en paz, Narviehija.-chistó Bielorrusia.- Has tenido un montón de tiempo para decirme que querías recordar. ¿Y vienes ahora? Por favor.

─Si no me equivoco, hemos tenido de por medio cerca de dos guerras mundiales, una de ellas con armas nucleares. Amén de todas las guerrillas que tuvimos que librar, al menos yo, para que mis hermanos no absorbieran mi territorio y… oh, sí, los Folkung, la Unión del Kalmar, la unión con Danmark, las guerras sueco-danesas, Federico III y el absolutismo, la unión con Sverige, el período entre guerras mundiales, la gran depresión, la invasión nazi, la resistencia y las crisis sociales de las minorías de mi población. Sí, disculpa, no he estado nada ocupado en esos casi diez siglos.

─No vas a conseguir agradarme más con ese tonito de imbécil que me estás poniendo, Narviehija. Algún hueco hubieras podido encontrar.

─Sí, alguno había, pero estabas demasiado pegada al culo de tu hermano el comunista como para prestarme atención.-replicó Lukas con acidez, saliéndose de sus casillas vergonzosamente. Carraspeó y se alisó de nuevo la camisa, aflojándose disimuladamente la corbata y fingiendo no ver como de desorbitados habían quedado los ojos de la eslava.- Está bien, no quería decir eso.

─Repite algo de mi hermano y vas a encontrar esa guerra que buscas.

─Yo no tengo nada en contra de ese… de tu hermano.-Natasha observó a través de la bruma de rabia que le obnubilaba la visión como el nórdico empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Ya era hora de que ese adinerado filántropo, el hábil de manos, el impenetrable, poderoso, valiente, sabio y dedicado vikingo noruego se postrara a sus pies, que dejara de ser la imagen de caballero respetuoso y educado que había forjado la nueva sociedad sin guerras. Él carraspeó, ciertamente perturbado.-No quiero ofenderte, Natasha, así que será mejor que me vaya. Esta charla no está tomando el rumbo que yo esperaba y vamos a acabar llegando a las manos.

─ ¿Y qué si es eso lo que yo quiero?-le cortó antes de que se diera la vuelta y se marchara.- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que la culpa de que yo me hubiera alejado de ti es por esa maldita máscara que siempre llevas? Antes de que te convirtieras en el ejecutivo trajeado de Armani, Gucci y Puccini, eras un hombre de verdad. No tenías miedo y te daban igual las opiniones del resto. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Narviehija?

─Lukas.-corrigió él, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta.- Desde la última vez que nos vimos, siendo niños, no has vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre.

─Ahí tienes otra prueba.

─Debemos adaptarnos y evolucionar conforme al mundo que nos rodea.-se excusó.

─Tú ya no te adaptas, mutas y cambias, y evolucionas, pero te pierdes. Ya no eres más ese niño.

─Si siguiera siendo ese niño, Flop ya no tendría cabeza.-se dijo para sí con una risa.

─ ¿Flop?

─El conejo de Peter. Si siguiera siendo el de antes, le habría decapitado con los dientes, me hubiera bebido su sangre y habría hecho salchichas con su hígado para cenar.-se encogió de hombros.-No creo que a Tino y a Berwald les hiciera gracia que asesinara y mutilara a la mascota de su hijo.

Ella frunció el ceño.-No me refería a que llegaras a esos extremos.

Noruega rio de nuevo.-Soy consciente.

.

Cuando Natasha llegó a su casa en Minsk, se sorprendió de ver en su salón a Ucrania viendo la tele. La mujer apagó el aparato al verla y se disculpó con una sonrisa por haberse colado en su casa con la llave de repuesto.

─Teníamos que hablar.-se justificó con la boca temblorosa.-Vanenka me ha llamado esta tarde, está enfadado.

Bielorrusia se abstuvo de estrellar su cabeza contra una pared por muy poco. ¡Cómo lo sabía! Quería a su hermano más que nada en ese mundo y todos lo sabían, pero tendía a irse de la lengua con Yekaterina más de lo recomendable y luego ella pagaba el pato.

─Ha discutido con Narviehija.-se limitó a contestar, caminando en dirección a la nevera mientras que quitaba los tacones a patadas.-Tengo cerveza, tequila y vodka.

─ ¡Natya!-se escandalizó la ucraniana.- ¿Vas a beber de estas horas?

─Necesito un trago.-replicó ella con aspereza, consciente de los tiros que iban a tomar la conversación sin siquiera haberla empezado. Katerina era de las que se enrollaban como las persianas y sentían culpabilidad, de las que gustaban en destripar un tema hasta que no quedaban ni migajas de él. Y este tenía pinta de ser uno de esos temas.

─Dice que ha peleado con Norvehiya porque él te estaba mirando.

─Lo ha hecho. Se han puesto a pelear y Narviehija ha amenazado a Rasija hasta que ha tenido que irse.

─ ¿Estás enfadada con Norvehiya?-preguntó la eslava con los labios temblorosos.- Él y tú erais grandes amigos de niños.

─Él quería hablarme de eso hoy, cuando ha echado a Vanenka de la sala. Dice que tenemos que recuperar el pasado y no sé qué sobre contener sus ansias de matar a la mascota de su sobrino. Está un poco como un cencerro, nunca le había vuelto a oír hablar de matar conejos desde hace mucho tiempo.

─Y también te lo encontraste en Ispaniya, ¿no?-Ah, así que también sabía eso. Maravilloso.

─Cenamos juntos y luego se volvió a su casa.-respondió, sirviéndose un vasito de tequila, una americanada odiosa que no soportaba pero que tenía buen sabor, y se lo bebió de un trago. Ofreció otro a su hermana, pero la rubia hizo gesto de desagrado y temor, rechazándolo. A Katya no le gustaba beber, pero ella no tenía ningún problema para aguantar el alcohol, por lo que se puso otro vaso y se lo volvió a chupar. Dos viajes más a la botella y la primogénita de la familia estaba apanicada, pensando que su hermana oscilaba irremediablemente al borde del coma etílico.-No pongas esa cara, Katalenka, no hicimos nada extraño… aunque le toqueteé un poco.

Tres infartos de miocardio no son suficientes para expresar la cara de susto de la pobre Yekaterina, que fue corriendo a sentarse junto a la rubia benjamina para arrebatarle la botella de color cremoso de las manos. Bielorrusia frunció el ceño y manoteó un poco para recuperar el recipiente, pero Ucrania se mostró inflexible y ella acabó sin su tequila.

─ ¿Cómo que le toqueteaste?

─Él me lo propuso, más o menos, y creo que yo hice el resto. ¡Está bueno!-protestó arrastrando las erres y las eses, que en bielorruso son muchas.- Me dejé llevar, hacía calor y claramente no estaba pensando bien. Debió embrujarme, o nunca haría algo como eso, ¡no con él!

─Natya…

─ ¡Pero es que ya no me gusta! Quizá hace años todavía tuviera sentido, pero no ahora. ¡Y menos después de que insultara a Vanenka, juro que quería arrancarle la cabeza con mis cuchillos y lanzar su cuerpo por la ventana!-chilló con indignación- Además, fue él quien se me acercó, yo sólo estaba tomando el sol sin molestar a nadie. ¡Él también quería! La culpa no es mía.

Ucrania midió con cautela sus palabras, pensando que estaba tratando con una psicópata medio ebria que cargaba con un par de cuchillos bien afilados y que era su hermanita menor, la inexpresiva que ya no lo era tanto, según podía ver. Desactivar una bomba hubiera sido más sencillo.

─ ¿Norvegiya te gustaba?

─ ¿Le has visto? Claro que me gustaba, era mi mejor amigo de niños.- obvió Natasha frunciendo sus cejas rubias.- Y ahora está… Sólo hay que ver cómo le quedan las camisas. Y es educado, quiere a su hermano, no alza la voz, piensa antes de hablar, tiene dinero, trabaja duro para mantener la economía, su país es una potencia casi sin crisis, ha sido mentor de una de las actuales potencias y ha librado cientos de guerras que ha ganado. En la antigüedad, un hombre como ese tendría cerca de medio centenar de mujeres persiguiéndole y rogándole por un embarazo para poder anclarlo a ellas antes de que se escapara.

─Hoy tampoco es muy diferente.-se atrevió a añadir Ucrania en voz bajita, analizando la situación.

─Por supuesto que no, en la playa había una aglomeración de feromonas a su alrededor tan espesa que casi no se podía ni andar. Ha quedado patente que si le quiero para algo, voy a tener que darme prisa.-admitió.-Aunque no es que lo quiera para nada. Él ya no me gusta.

No, claro que no. Yekaterina no era tonta, bonita de cara y de lágrima fácil puede, pero no tonta. Ahí había algo enterrado que su hermana acababa de reventar como un globo.

.

─ ¿Me puedes explicar cómo hemos llegado a esto?

─Tu hermana llamó a mi hermano, él a su jefe, su jefe al mío, concertamos una cita, hablamos de lo que le contó tu hermana y tres días más tarde te pedí salir. Hoy, para ser exactos. En este restaurante. Ahora.

Bielorrusia estrujó el lazo de la cintura del vestido que Rusia, con todo el dolor de su alma, le había ayudado a comprar. Él y Yekaterina, que por lo visto estaba hecha toda una celestina. Verlo para creerlo. Noruega retomó su tic de alisar la solapa de su impoluto traje blanco, toqueteó el primer botón de su camisa, dudando en desabrocharlo o no, y finalmente lo hizo, respirando algo más tranquilo.

─ ¿Mejor?-preguntó ella con cortesía, intentando romper el silencio. Lukas soltó el menú y asintió, pidiendo su cena al camarero y esperando a que ella lo hiciera y que el hombre se marchase para responder.

─Sí, gracias. Tener ropa ahogándome el cuello me agobia un poco.-confesó con un tono pragmático, de negocios, que casi la ofendió. Desde luego se habría molestado, pero él le trajo un ramo de lirios azules, así que por esa noche intentaría no meter cizalla, sólo por su flor nacional. Sólo por eso. Bielorrusia se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría estar mintiéndose a sí misma. Se dijo que mucho.- ¿Va todo bien en tu casa?

─Mi hermano estará tirándose de los pelos sólo porque estoy aquí contigo.-contestó ella, dando un sorbo a su vino.

─Siento si te causo problemas, pero él se lo buscó la última vez. Nadie puede meterse con un vikingo y salir ileso, aunque sea diplomáticamente.

─Recuerdo que dijiste que ya no eras más un bárbaro.

─Me hiciste pensar, y llegué a la conclusión de que me encanta ser un bárbaro. Es una de mis actividades favoritas; y al ser el tercer país más bebedor del mundo, es algo que puedo realizar divirtiéndome al mismo tiempo.-se encogió de hombros, humilde.- Lo disfruto, sinceramente.

─Me lo debes entonces.- aseguró la bielorrusa, señalándole con su tenedor.- Fui yo quien provocó ese cambio.

─Te debo muchas cosas, Natasha. Y quiero empezar a devolvértelas, pero necesito que me dejes hacerlo.-Natya bajó su cubierto con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué rayos quería decir el noruego con eso y si era lo que ella estaba pensando.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de cenar? Conozco un local cerca de aquí donde podremos realizar barbaridades y beber. Beber mucho.

─Debo llegar a casa pronto, antes de que mi hermano se quede aún más histérico.

─No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

Natasha apretó los labios.─ Supongo que podría llegar un poco más tarde de lo recomendado.

Noruega sonrió mucho más pícaro entonces, recuperando la postura erguida y partiendo un panecillo de pan para repartirlo mientras esperaban a que llegara su pedido.-Bien.

Cuando Lukas se ofreció caballerosamente a pagar, ella pudo ver en su cartera un foto suya de sus vacaciones en España, con un vaporoso vestido anaranjado, y se acordó de la dedicatoria escrita tras la pictografía que Noruega había metido en el sobre del hotel. Esa foto que España les había tomado a escondidas entre el gentío de la playa.

'_En verano, los recuerdos están a la espera de lo que va a suceder.'_

Oh, sí, estaba claro para ella. Noruega era lo peor.

.O.O.O.

**Se acabó. Mi primer NorBela, ¿os gusta? El Fandom necesitaba ya de esta pareja y me he autoimpuesto el deber de repoblarlo, porque está igual que una casa abandonada y me daba penita, con lo mucho que me gustan juntos.**

**Sí, viva la ironía porque en este fic no pasa nada y además tiene un final de porquería y una trama repugnante, hurra por mí. Pero no quería hacer algo sin base, así que primero escribiré una serie de relatos sobre su infancia que justificarán esta porquería y luego la continuación, tomando como referencia de la actualidad a este fic.**

**Por favor, que todas sabemos que el NorBela está al borde de la extinción el FanFiction, un review no cae mal, lo juro, y así me animo o abandono por si no ha gustado. La decisión es del lector, lo dejo en vuestras manos.**

**¡Chau!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.D: Los personajes pertenecen a Himayura (Se me olvidaba el disclamer XD)**


End file.
